


Tony Ships Steter...Starker? Yeah that.

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, EX FBI Stiles Stilinski, EX Mercenary Derek Hale, First Dates, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pepper Potts PA, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Stiles is Pepper's new PA, which means he's around a lot with Tony and Peter and Peter gets a crush. Tony is protective but approves of Stiles and wants Peter to be happy. When Derek comes to visit Stiles, Tony gets defensive and jealous on Peter's behalf but the next day Peter asks him for help getting a fancy suit cos he has a date-date with Stiles.





	Tony Ships Steter...Starker? Yeah that.

"Ms. Potts, I don't mean to interrupt but if we want to make to your 10 AM before traffic, even with Happy's driving, we need to leave in the next seven minutes. This is the itinerary for the day. I've sent the Japanese investors an honorary pre-meet and great basket, and we have a fitting for your new dress for the art gala on Friday." 

"Thank you, Stiles. I'm just about done here." She smiled at her PA before turning to Tony and Peter. "Behave. Don't do anything I'll have to come and lecture you for. I have a full schedule."

"Looks like you found yourself your own Pepper Potts though. Does he have a twin or clone?" Tony asked cheekily. 

Pepper smiled, "He's mine and I'm not gonna give him up. Even _you_ can't afford him." 

"Is that a challenge? Cos if I can't right now, I can go to a casino and make the money." Tony replied with a smirk. 

"No casino in the city will let you step inside. I'm not worried."

"No _legal_ casino. And maybe payment can come in other ways?" Tony asked Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles only smiled patiently as he held his tablet and some files in his hands. "Four minutes is now the ideal departure time, Ms. Potts." 

"Thank you, Stiles. Go and wait in the car, I'll be right now." 

Stiles nodded to them in goodbye before heading out. 

"I gotta go. I'll see you at seven for dinner. Peter, be sure to finish all your homework." Pepper added. 

She expected some sort of rambling or quirky reply from him but nothing came. Turning to him, she saw him staring off in the direction of the door. Sharing a look with Tony, they had a silent conversation, before actually leaving. 

Tony then turned to Peter and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Okay. If you're gonna be around me you're gonna have to get better at..." Tony motioned to all of Peter. "That."

"You just gestured to all of me, Mr. Stark." 

"I did. So finish your homework, do a bit of training, don't get in over your head, and fix..." Tony gestured to Peter's self once more. "That." 

* * *

 

"Stiles!" Peter cried as he did his best to swing towards the other. 

Weird monsters had appeared out of nowhere and were terrorizing the city. Nothing like an invasion, but still people were panicking and evacuating the area. Which was good! But Stiles was there for some reason, which was bad. 

What was worse was that even if he threw himself with all his strength he could reach Stiles in time. A creature was launching itself at Stiles, who was pinned down by a bit of debris. 

Peter yelled out Stiles's name again in fear, but what happened next surprised him. Stiles's eyes began to glow as well as the inside of his sleeves. He raised his hands and a golden light blasted the beast away. A moment later, what looked like one of those sparklers used on the fourth of July was being used to make a circle...and out of that circle came a man in a red cape. He eyed Stiles for a moment before turning to fight off the beast. Another man came out of a similar portal and began to help Stiles free.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, worry clear in his voice. 

"He'll be fine," Wong answered casually. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Wong." Then he turned to Spider-Man but....he knew that voice. "Peter?" 

"Uh...Peter?" Oh right! Secret identity! Trying to mask his voice, he made it go deeper. "Um, no! I am Spider-Parker!... I mean Peter-Man...I mean...ah geeze. Don't tell Mr. Stark?" 

Stiles smiled at him. "Let's round these guys up and then we'll talk yeah?" 

Peter didn't get to answer because another beast was heading their way. 

* * *

"So...you and Stiles huh? How's that going?" Happy asked as he was walking Peter out of the tower. 

"Huh? I um...well..it's...it's going. He thinks I'm just a kid though."

"Which you are." Happy stated. 

"But I'm...I don't need to jump into _doing_ stuff!" Peter exclaimed while blushing. "But I would like the courage to ask him out...has he said anything? Has he talked about me? Does he think I'm cute?" He asked Happy since other than Pepper, Happy was around Stiles, actually friends with him, when Stiles wasn't with Dr. Strange. 

"I think I'm not gonna comment anymore beyond this fact: his dad is the sheriff of his hometown. So no worries about it being like last time." 

"Thanks...that was...only slightly helpful." Peter deadpanned.

* * *

 "You really shouldn't be here," Stiles said with a playful smile as he and Derek sat down. 

"I don't see you calling the bodyguards to kick me out." 

"Only because I see a very nice bottle of wine in your bag. I assume that's for me?" 

"It is your favorite. And look two glasses." Derek said as he pulled out said glasses, opened the wine, and served them. 

"How convenient," Stiles commented as he reached for his glass. He closed his eyes in heavenly bliss at the taste. "God I love expensive wine." 

"Don't we all?" Tony's voice rang from the doorway.

Stiles shot up, Derek following suit. "Mr. Stark! Uh...um...Ms. Potts is in a meeting. I don't think I'm needed for anything...am I?"

"No. Though I wasn't aware you could entertain while on the clock. You are quite the catch. Nice beard. I'll give you that and holy cow you're that Hale kid...well, not so much a kid anymore." 

Stiles looked between them. Then he asked as he pointed between the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"The Hales have a charity in New York that ties into the Maria foundation," Derek explained. He reached over and shook Tony's hand. "I'd say it's good to see you but you don't seem to share the sentiment." 

"It's not...it's more of...are you two a _thing_?" Tony demanded after not being able to find his words. A rarity for him, sure. But damn it! Peter really liked Stiles...he'd asked Karen some rather embarrassing questions that put Tony in full out 'Dad Mode' and now it seemed like Stiles wasn't on the market and was with this Adonis-like guy? 

"What?" Stiles demanded, shocked that Tony would even care about his personal life. And considering his own background, even if they were dating, why would Tony mind?

"We used to. Though I wouldn't call it dating as much as..." Derek trailed off.

"Suppressed sexual tension." Stiles deadpanned. Because why not? He wasn't sure if this was an HR nightmare in the making or not, talking about this with his sort of kind of boss. "Which was worked out and now we're friends."

Tony wanted to ask if there were any _benefits_ in that friendship but he could already hear Pepper digging him a new one. After a bit of an awkward moment, Tony left, and Derek let out a low whistle.

"So...what was that about?" 

"I think I have a vague idea," Stiles muttered.

"You mean you know." Derek countered as he picked up his glass of wine and downed half of it.

"Yeah, but only because my other co-worker isn't that good at keeping office chatter to himself. Sometimes bad, sometimes helpful. You wanna reschedule this?"

"Drinking fine wine with my ex in New York as we talk about aliens, ex-FBI, ex-mercenary, supernatural, and mundane stuff. You know I love to." 

"I'll call you."

* * *

 

"Peter! Hey, I don't have much time so I just want to ask you something really quick."

"Yead?" Peter asked, a bit too eagerly.

"You wanna go get something to eat later?"

"To...to eat? Like...together?"

"Yeah. Interested?" Stiles asked with a charming smile.

"Yes! Sure...uh, pizza? Tacos?"

"I was thinking that new French restaurant that just opened up. I hear Alex Guarnaschelli will be there opening night and I...I got a reservation...Saturday? 8pm?"

"...."

* * *

 

_"MR. STARK I NEED A SUIT!"_

"You have a suit, kid. I made it for you specifically." Tony answered idly.

_"NO! Not a Spidey suit! A suit-suit! I...I have a **date**! Oh my god, Mr. Stark, I have a date at a fancy restaurant with Stiles and I need a good suit-suit!"_

"FRI, clear the next two hours. Kid, meet on Main. I'll call my guy. FRIDAY call my suit guy." 

" _Right away, Mr. Stark."_

**Author's Note:**

> Age wise...Peter's still a teen but in this, he's in his 18th year. Stiles is still young but is around 23-24. I'm writing this to get through some writer's block but should there be a sequel it'll touch more on it but if not, the age thing would come up. Stiles wouldn't cross that line and would just romance and date Peter and wait for him until he is legally an adult in the eyes of the law. I just feel important to put it out there.
> 
> I do kinda wanna write more, as a practice to write stories where Sterek was involved in the past and now they're friends and though it was obvious it happened...it's not the main pair romantically. I love Sterek but I do find myself putting them together even if they're not the ship I intended for the story...
> 
> Anyway, hope you like. Also it was kinda hinted that Stiles was approached or at least he interacted a few times with Dr. Strange....


End file.
